This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Project 1: PI [unreadable]Honglian Shi Description Reduced supply of oxygen and glucose involves in many pathological conditions such as stroke and contributes to ischemic injuries. Imbalanced glucose and oxygen supplies and metabolism induces oxidative stress and alters cellular redox (reduction/oxidation) environment. Cellular redox environment is critical for the regulation of cellular signaling and cell survival. One of the molecular targets of redox regulation ise hypoxia inducible factor 1, which has been found to play a critical role in cell death and survival in cerebral ischemia. Our ongoing project will utilize state of the art technology available in UNM BRaIN center to study redox changes in ischemic stroke with in vitro and in vivo models. Our approaches include MRI, electron paramagnetic resonance (EPR) spectroscopy and imaging, two-photon microscopy, fluorescence microscopy, and cellular and molecular techniques. Our goal is to discover potential effective and safe approaches for stroke treatment.